


burn before reading

by apotheosizing_mini (apotheosizing)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Web Shenanigans, Drabble, Episode: e167 Curiosity (The Magnus Archives), Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apotheosizing/pseuds/apotheosizing_mini
Summary: A letter sits obtrusively on Gertrude's desk.
Relationships: Agnes Montague & Gertrude Robinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	burn before reading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



> Written for the optional prompt: burn after reading.

Sitting on Gertrude's desk is an envelope. It is utterly plain with the exception of the words 'burn before reading' scrawled on its front in blue ink. As she lifts it from its resting place, she can feel the twitch of a spider's thread.

Gertrude leaves it untouched until the stack of letters becomes impossible to ignore.

After Sarah Carpenter's death, she takes a letter opener to each of them in turn. Their contents are fragmented and nonsensical, manifestations of the Web's metaphysical tripwire signed 'Keep in touch, Agnes'.

She burns them afterward, seeing the spun silk turn to ash.


End file.
